


Sleep Is Overrated

by Newbie_2u



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie_2u/pseuds/Newbie_2u
Summary: Summary: Who needs sleep?





	Sleep Is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them… if I did there would have been kissing and such. This story is not intended for profit but simply to test my ability to create something I am happy with that others might enjoy. The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Columbia Pictures Television and Sony Pictures Television. No infringement intended.

She's doing it again. It's the same thing every time. I watch closely as she rolls onto her back and pulls the covers up to her neck. At first I thought she was just cold but then I noticed something - about half way down the bed the blanket was moving. It took a minute before I realized what was going on under that blanket. I knew I should close my eyes but they wouldn't cooperate.

I watched as her hand moved faster, watched as movement appeared up at her chest and watched as her mouth opened in a nearly silent gasp. I kept looking at her face then, as her brow furrowed in concentration and she bit her bottom lip. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, that her hand had picked up speed. She was biting her lip even harder now and her back was arching up and then suddenly she stopped in mid-arch, her eyes screwed tightly shut. She sank back down onto the bed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly just before she threw off the blanket and walked into the bathroom.

The second the door shut my hand was inside my underwear and a couple of quick strokes later I was coming. I couldn't believe what I just did - what do they call it, voyeurism? How was I ever gonna be able to look Blair in the eye again?

******

I can't believe I did that again! I knew she was watching me, just like she has the last couple of times I touched myself. I should have stopped the first time I realized she was awake - I should have but I couldn't, not when it felt better than it ever had before. I looked sideways at her through slitted eyes and watched her tongue as it peaked out of her mouth. It felt so naughty... Then, when I went into the bathroom to freshen up, I turned and looked back at her bed and I saw her - touching herself - and I couldn't stop watching.

That's why I didn't get angry about it, how could I, after all I was just as guilty as she was. I thought it was just harmless fun but now I'm beginning to think about her actually touching me. How can I ever look Jo in the eye again?

Fini


End file.
